ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vent (Mega Man)
is one of the two main, playable characters in Mega Man ZX, who work for Girouette's Giro Express. His female counterpart is Aile, who has a similar story in the first game, but differing one in the second game, Mega Man ZX Advent. He appears to be between 11 and 15 years old in Mega Man ZX and is 18 years old in Mega Man ZX Advent. Personality In Mega Man ZX, his attitude is quite kind and determined, but also reckless, hot-headed, and easily volatile. Because of his disposition, he got in trouble more often than not (such as his rapid change in attitude when someone talks about Slither Inc. or when he attacks Prometheus). He also possesses a desire to protect those around him, due to losing his mother right in front of his eyes, always saying, "I'll protect everyone!" or "Give me the power to protect everything!" He had a deep bond with and respect for Giro, calling him "boss" ("Senpai" in the Japanese version), having a sort of mentor-student relationship with him. According to Giro, he was a pain; having grown up as a lonely child, Vent seems to be always rude to the clients. When he is angry, Vent tends to be reckless, such as the time when he launched himself into battle to save the Guardians and Prairie, and at the same time merciless to some point (as is evident when he tells Purprill that, "Now there's nothing stopping me from taking you out!" after learning the latter's role in his losing his parents.); despite this, however, Vent tends to control his actions and ends up maturing with each battle. History Ten years be fore the events of Mega Man ZX, Vent went with his mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither Inc. forces repelled them, but Vent's mom was killed. It is said in Vent's story that Purprill was responsible for that Maverick raid. As a result of his mother's death, he hates Slither Inc. and Serpent, stating that should they have arrived earlier, his mom would still be alive; this is the main reason for his recklessness and his will to protect those who he loves. Mega Man ZX .]] Vent is the chosen one for Model X and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In the first game, Vent fights to retrieve the six Biometals and their codes, and to stop Serpent's Project Haven (which consisted in using the fear of Cyber-elves and people, by creating simulated Maverick attacks, and eventually use them as sacrifices to feed Model W. Along the way, he also was forced to relive his past when investigating a certain area, and upon learning that the Pseudoroid at the area was the same Maverick who attacked the theme park and orphaned him ten years prior, he stated that the Pseudoroid's story eased his conscience in regards to fighting him, as he now had absolutely nothing holding him back due to anger at the Pseudoroid's role in his being orphaned. Then, along with Vent's hatred, Model W would awaken completely and become the "Ultimate Mega Man"), ultimately his goal is to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W. After Vent defeats Model W and Serpent, he calls Serpent a Maverick, due to having played with the lives of many people, to feed Model W. Serpent, becoming angry, replies that it was Vent who impeded change and progress. Vent replies, telling Serpent that his concept of progress made a lot of people suffer, so he could not let him win. Serpent then declares Vent to be a fool, because the reason for which he fights is nothing more than preserving a hopeless world, and so long as humans have emotions, darkness would always hunt them; they are the true Mavericks. Disturbed, Vent watches the fall of Serpent's company, but is then given hope by Giro, as a Cyber-elf, and learns that he has the power to change the future and, as his last task as a transporter, is to guide the world to peace. Vent returns to the Guardians, forever thankful for Giro's words, aware that the world needs a Mega Man. Mega Man ZX Advent In the second game, Vent returns as an 18 years old,Rockman ZX Series Official Blog now with longer hair, making him bear a strong resemblance to Giro; he is also wearing his jacket open with an emblem added. He appears in Ashe's story, still using Model ZX, destroying Model W's to end the Game of Destiny. He shows a more calm, calculating attitude, similar to Giro's, although traces of his temper can still be noticed when he gets angry with Ashe, saying "I should finish you off...". However, despite this, his protective attitude is still present. Vent and Aile also appear together in an image, when Ashe receives the "Chosen Ones" cipher upon Aeolus's defeat, revealing that Master Albert, using his government position, made sure that select individuals who reported to Legion were infused with his DNA. Other Media Archie Comics Vent would later appear in Issue 55 of the Mega Man comic series. Due to a time travel accident in which Dr. Light was involved, he either visited or viewed Vent's time period. Gallery ModelX_vent.jpg|Vent using Model X. ModelZX_vent.jpg|Vent using Model ZX. ZX_end_vent.jpg|Vent's ending in ZX. ChosenOnes.jpg|Vent and Aile as seen in Aeolus' cipher. VentGiroExpress.jpg|Vent at Giro Express. ZXPrometheus.jpg|Vent fighting Prometheus. ZXSaber.jpg|Vent using the ZX Saber. ZX_Vent.png|Vent in Mega Man ZX. VentModelFX.png|Vent using Model F. VentModelHX.png|Vent using Model H. Ashe_and_Vent.jpg|ZXA Tunes pre-order bonus mousepad featuring Ashe and Vent. ZX_vent_conceptart.jpg|Vent's concept art. VentX_conceptart.jpg|Vent's Model X concept art. ZXAVentConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man ZX Advent. ZX_transform_concept.jpg|Concept art for the Megamerge sequence. Etymology *Vent means "Wind" in French. Trivia *His appearance in his outfit, hair and eye color (except for hairstyle) are identical to Aile's, making them look almost like twins. However, there is no proof whatsoever of what their relation actually is. **Interestingly, based on ciphers from ZXA, both stories may really be just the same storyline with similar details, except the character(s) picked may just be what happened if one instead of the other became the Biomatch (not to mention in one commercial for ZX they both actually appear and work together). ***The anime commercial for Mega Man ZX was actually a pilot for a cancelled ZX show. **Aile and Vent could also be alternate universe counterparts of each other. * Vent's crawling speed is slower than Aile's, but he gets knocked back less than Aile when struck by an enemy. * Vent is always used for humor in Mega Man ZX. In the commercial, Aile slaps his back and makes him drop his boxes, while on a mousepad that came as pre-order bonus for the ZXA Tunes, he is forced to clean while Ashe listens to music. * In the manga, Vent is seen taking out a PET from Mega Man Battle Network 6 and a Servbot toy from his pockets. References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006